


Encounter

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-15
Updated: 2008-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schuldig and Nagi compare 'toys.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encounter

"The new ones are always the best," Schuldig said, sliding into the cafe seat across from him. "Oh, he _hurts_ so much, Nagi. You should _feel_ it."

Nagi looked skeptically at Schuldig's feverish eyes. "What does Crawford say?"

"What he always says," Schuldig said, almost giggling into his mint chocolate chip. "He'll have a turn when I've softened him up enough."

"How long will that take?"

"Not long now," Schuldig licked his spoon. They were going to get funny looks, Nagi just _knew_ it. "He's dreaming of his dear lost Asuka already-- not the latest one, the _first_ one. Pretty soon he's going to wake up with his hands on someone's neck, and then--"

"Very nice," Nagi said. "Eat your damn ice cream, I paid for it."

"Not with your money," Schuldig said, tapping his foot against Nagi's.

"I earned that fair and square," Nagi said, smiling into his coffee.

"'Earned?' Schuldig said cheerfully. "Is that so?"

"Mine's more high-maintenance than yours," Nagi said. "So I get a salary."

Schuldig _did_ giggle then. "You're admitting you're doing it for money, then?" His spoon flew up, smearing ice cream into his face and up his nose.

Nagi smiled again as Schuldig sputtered.

"I should've known you'd do that." He wiped the ice cream off his face, licking the bits near his mouth.

"I'm not a whore," Nagi said. "I'm a bodyguard. And someday he'll realize I'm significantly more than that."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about _that_ too much." Schuldig wiped his face off. "He's just hoping he'll get his claws as deeply into you as yours are in him."

Nagi raised his eyebrows. "Hope he's not holding his breath."

"You suit each other," Schuldig said, his eyes looking over Nagi with familiar hunger. "In your way."

"Not a compliment, Schuldig."

Schuldig dug his spoon into the last of the ice cream. "Not intended to be."

"Well," Nagi said. "That's something."

Schuldig grinned. "C'mon kid, cheer up. You're still on 'break,' right?" His leg brushed Nagi's under the table. "We could do some more catching up. Somewhere private."

"Crawford knows that too?"

"He told me not to ride you hard and put you away wet."

Nagi rolled his eyes. "Is that so?"

Schuldig's grin showed teeth. "Shall we disobey him?"

"Don't we always?"


End file.
